


Role-Play

by Anonymous



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Daddy Dom Kara Danvers, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, F/F, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Name-Calling, Needy Lena, PWP, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Lena Luthor, filthy sex, married supercorp, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lena role-playing as Naughty schoolgirl
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 356
Collections: anonymous





	Role-Play

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything

It's a Friday afternoon at about 2:30 and Kara just got home from work after punching out early. She is sitting in the office den going through some papers for the project she has been working on, trying to get them all organized and seeing if she can run through some figures that have been bugging her lately. She becomes so in tune to what she is doing that she doesn’t even take off her work clothes. Still wearing her shirt and her slacks, she sits and leans over her desk, going through the papers and losing track of time.  
  
Tap tap tap. Kara startles as she hears the knock on the door, looking at the clock and realizing she has been working for nearly an hour and a half.  
  
"Come in," Kara says.  
  
Slowly the door opens and Lena walks in demurely. She looks Lena up and down, taking in her outfit. Her hair is in pigtails. A white blouse that she has tied tightly under her breasts with three buttons done, her breasts pushing hard against the material and most of her stomach exposed, a white bra pushing her breasts up and together, showing a lot of cleavage, a black and red plaid skirt, falling barely an inch past the bottom of her ass. Knee high white socks with platform sandals complete the outfit. Kara's CEO wife stands in front of her, looking down at the floor, legs together with one knee slightly bent and a finger in her mouth, like she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar.  
  
"You wanted to see me, Daddy?" Lena asks softly.  
  
Kara stares blankly for a moment, then realize what it is that she is doing.  
  
"Yes, Lena, I did," Kara says.  
  
"What for?" Lena asks, slowly looking up to meet her gaze.  
  
"Miss Grant tells me you've been naughty today."  
  
"No, no I haven't, Daddy."  
  
"She tells me that you haven't been wearing panties again, Lena."  
  
"No, she's lying!"  
  
"I don't know Lena, this wouldn't be the first time you didn't wear her underwear."  
  
"I'm wearing my underwear today, Daddy. I promise."  
  
"Well what if you're not? You know that if you're not and you lied to me that you're going to have to be punished."  
  
"Yes Daddy, I know."  
  
"Good. Now are you wearing your underwear or not?"  
  
"Yes Daddy, I am wearing it."  
  
"Prove it, Lena. Lift your skirt and show me that you are."  
  
"No, please Daddy. I don't want to show you."  
  
"That just tells me that you're lying to me, Lena. Now I think that you're not wearing panties like Miss Grant said."  
  
Reluctantly, Lena looks down at the floor and lifts her skirt, her smooth, shaved pussy coming into view and showing that she is in fact not wearing any underwear. Kara can also see a small ring hanging from her clit. She smiles inwardly at that.  
  
"So Miss Grant was right. You do know that you'll have to be punished for this, right?" Kara asks sternly.  
  
"Yes Daddy."  
  
"Come over here then."  
  
Slowly Lena walks over to Kara, standing next to her. The blonde grabs her wrist and pulls her down and over her lap. Lying across Kara’s lap, Lena’s skirt has ridden up, exposing the bottom of her tight, firm ass. The brunette’s pussy is also peeking through her thighs, glistening with moisture.  
  
"Nooo!" Lena says, trying to plead with her.  
  
"I'm sorry Lena, but if you're going to be naughty, you have to be punished."  
  
"B-b-b-but Daddy, I've learned my lesson."  
  
"That's not good enough, Lena. You still need to be punished for being such a naughty girl."  
  
Thwack! Kara’s hand falls on Lena’s ass, not too hard yet, but just hard enough to sting more than a little. The brunette’s petite body jerks at the sudden impact.  
  
"Ungh," Lena grunts.  
  
Thwack! This time on the other side, and a little harder than before.  
  
"Unnngh," Lena grunts louder.  
  
Kara lightly rubs her hand over Lena’s ass, seeing the slightly reddish hue forming where her hands have impacted. As she does this, Kara pushes her skirt up a little higher until its bunched up at Lena’s waist.

Thwack! Kara’s hand falls on her ass harder, the force of the impacts starting to really sting.  
  
"Unnnnnnnnng."  
  
"Was that a moan, Lena?" Kara asks.  
  
"N-n-no Daddy, it wasn't."  
  
Thwack!! She smacks her ass harder still, the red getting deeper and darker.  
  
"Unnnnmmmmmm."  
  
"Don't lie to me again, you're moaning aren't you?"  
  
"N-n-n-n-no, I'm not."  
  
"I said don't lie to me," Kara says sternly as she brings her hand down on Lena’s ass harder, rubbing her ass lightly after.  
  
"Ohhhh, ok ok. Yes, I am moaning, Daddy."  
  
"That's what I thought, Lena. Now why are you moaning?"  
  
"I like it."  
  
Thwack! "You like what, little girl?"  
  
"Mmmmm I like being spanked, Daddy."  
  
"Why do you like being spanked?"  
  
"It turns me on Daddy, it makes me horny."  
  
Thwack! Kara spank Lena’s ass harder, starting to near the peak of her strength.  
  
"How horny does it make you?"  
  
"Ohhhhhh yes. It makes me very horny Daddy."  
  
Thwack! Lena’s entire ass is a deep red now.  
  
"Mmmmmmmmm spank me again, Daddy."  
  
Thwack! "Now, you've been bad, haven't you, Princess?"  
  
"Yes Daddy, I've been very bad. I forgot to wear my underwear again."  
  
"Why did you forget them?"  
  
"I-I-I-I don't know, I guess I was in too much of a hurry this morning."  
  
THWACK! "I don't believe you, I think you did it on purpose."  
  
"OHHHHH god. No Daddy, I'm not doing it on purpose."  
  
"Don't lie to me, Princess."  
  
"I'm not lying, Daddy."  
  
"I said don't lie, Lena, or we'll have to do this every day."  
  
"I'm not lying, Daddy. I swear."  
  
THWACK!! "Stop lying, Lena. It seems you may have to be punished every day anyway."  
  
"OHHHHHHHmmmmm yes, Daddy."  
  
"Yes what?"  
  
"I need to be punished every day."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because I'm such a naughty girl."  
  
THWACK! Now spanking Lena as hard as she can, her ass is a very deep red and Kara can feel the heat emanating from it.  
  
"Yes, you are a very naughty girl, Lena. Now you better tell me, are you not wearing her underwear on purpose?"  
  
"Yes, Daddy, I am."  
  
"You're what, Lena?"  
  
"I'm not wearing underwear on purpose, Daddy."  
  
THWACK! "Why are you doing that?"  
  
"MMMM because I like to be punished, Daddy."  
  
"Is there anything else you like, Lena?"  
  
"Yes, Daddy, there is."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I like to be fucked, Daddy."  
  
THWACK! "Why do you like to be fucked, Lena?"  
  
"AHHHHH because I'm a little slut, Daddy!"  
  
"Stand up, slut."  
  
"Yes Daddy." Slowly Lena stands up, her skirt falling back over her reddened ass. The brunette sighs lightly as she feels the heat from the spankings course through her body, seeming to flow right to her clit. She stands there demurely like before, waiting for Kara to say something.  
  
"So you're a little slut, are you Lena?" Kara asks with an unwavering tone.  
  
"Yes Daddy, I am," Lena answers huskily, the heat and passion in her loins evident in her voice.  
  
"Strip for me," Kara commands harshly.  
  
"Yes Daddy," Lena says breathlessly. She reaches up and slowly unties her blouse, letting it fall to its full length with still only those three buttons done. The strain from her breasts against the blouse is seemingly threatening to pop the buttons. She unbuttons the blouse and slides it off her shoulders and down her arms, throwing it to the side. Next, she slides her hands down her stomach and slowly unzip the skirt, letting it fall to the floor. She kicks it over with the discarded blouse. She turns around and faces away from Kara, the blonde’s gaze falling onto her wife’s perfect, round ass, the red from her spanking still very prominent. Lena reaches behind her and unclasps her bra, throwing it over with the rest of her clothes. She bends over slightly to lower her socks and Kara notices the beads of juices dripping down her legs from her pussy.  
  
"Leave the socks and shoes on, slut," Kara tells Lena.  
  
"Yes Daddy," Lena replies as she stands up straight and turns to face Kara. The Reporter lets her gaze move up and down over her wife’s body, taking in her beautiful face and hair, her perfect breasts, her firm, flat tummy, her soaking pussy and her toned legs.  
  
"Come here. Sit on my desk," Kara says, moving her chair back some to make room for her wife. Lena walks the short distance to her desk and sit on it, directly in front of Kara.  
  
"Play with yourself for me, Lena," Kara commands. "Show me how you masturbate."  
  
"Yes Daddy," Lena says as she spreads her legs wide, putting one foot up on the desk. Running her hands up her stomach, she cups her tits and circle to her nipples, rubbing them with her fore and middle fingers, making them harder than they previously were. Stopping for a moment to lick her fingers, Lena rubs the wetness over her nipples and pinch them between her thumb and index finger. She pinches and pulls softly at first, but slowly get harder until she is pinching just hard enough to be right on the threshold of pain and pleasure, and pulling hard enough that her tits are distended just to the point of being painful. Lena lets go and they snap back into place, jiggling slightly and her nipples are about half an inch long.  
  
Slowly Lena runs one of her hands down her stomach to the top of her pubic mound and rub lightly back and forth, just barely missing her clit. She keeps playing with her tits with one hand while she rubs circles from the top of her mound down the outer edge of her lips and back up the other side, teasing herself a little bit. Suddenly she rubs her clit hard and pulls on the ring, moaning loudly as she does.  
  
"You have a very pretty pussy, my little whore," Kara compliments.  
  
"Thank you, Daddy," Lena says as she moans, smiling. She rubs and tugs hard on her clit and ring, making her juices flow even more than they were before. They begin to pool on Kara’s desk and stream down her thighs, soaking her entire crotch. Kara inhales deeply and take in the scent of her wife’s arousal, which in turn arouses her even more, her cock now completely hard, tenting her pants. Lena glances down and sees the tent her big dick is making as the brunette slides her hand down her pussy and pushes in two fingers.  
  
"What do you think about when you play with yourself, slut?" Kara asks.  
  
"Mmm I think about you, Daddy," Lena answer boldly, starting to fuck herself slowly.  
  
"What about me do you think about?"  
  
Lena increases the speed of her fucking as she answers: "I think about you fucking my tight pussy, Daddy."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yes Daddy," Lena moans deeply as she slides a third finger in and fuck herself even harder.  
  
"What else do you think about, whore?" Kara asks, curious to see how far Lena’s fantasies about her go.  
  
"I think about you eating me, sucking and licking my pussy," Lena replies. "And I think about sucking your cock."  
  
"I see. Is there anything else you think about?"  
  
"Yes Daddy."  
  
"What else do you think about while you fuck your pussy?"  
  
"I think about you fucking my ass too, Daddy," Lena says as she slides in a fourth finger, now fucking her sopping pussy as hard as she can, the utter wetness making loud squishing noises.  
  
"You like having your tight ass fucked too, don't you whore?"  
  
"Yes Daddy, I do."  
  
"Good. What else there you think about, little slut?"  
  
"Is there something else you want me to think about, Daddy?"  
  
"Yes, there is actually. I want you to think about fucking another woman."  
  
"Yes Daddy," Lena says as she leans back on her other hand and fuck her pussy as hard as she can, now using her thumb to rub her clit.  
  
"I want you to think about eating her little cunt, her eating yours, finger fucking each other, fucking her with toys like dildos and vibrators and her doing the same to you, and fucking each other with strap-ons."  
  
"OHHHHH," Lena moans loudly as the image forms in her head. She gives Kara an impish look and says: "Yes Daddy, I will."  
  
"I also want you to think about being fucked by more than one person at once, my little slut."  
  
"How many, Daddy?" Lena asks as her eyes light up at the suggestion.  
  
"You get to pick," Kara tells Lena, grinning.  
  
"I think I want four of you at once, gangbanged by your big dick daddy," Lena tells Kara, her voice filled with a sense of excitement at the idea. She lays back on the desk and uses both hands on her cunt now, rubbing and tugging at her clit while she fucks herself with those four fingers.  
  
"How would you want me and my clones to fuck you?" Kara asks curiously.  
  
"Mmm any way they want to fuck me."  
  
"And where would you want all of me to cum?"  
  
"All over me. I'd want your cum all over me, covering my tits and stomach, all over my pussy and thighs, and covering my face."  
  
"Why do you want to be covered in cum, slut?"  
  
"Mmmmm because I love cum. I'm a little cumslut," Lena says dreamily.  
  
"Good. And I also want you to think about me fucking multiple women at once."  
  
"How many, Daddy?"  
  
"Up to five. Now tell me what you want, little slut."  
  
Lena sits up and leans back on her hands, looking Kara in the eye. "I want you to eat my pussy, Daddy. Come here and suck my cunt in your mouth. Fucking eat my pussy."  
  
Kara moves closer to Lena, hold onto her thighs and lean in close. She hovers above her wife’s pussy for a moment, looking at the juices pouring out of it and inhaling the scent. Lena shivers a little as Kara’s breath brushes lightly over her sensitive clit. Slowly the blonde leans all the way in. Starting just above Lena’s clit, she kisses and licks ever so lightly down the outside of her pussy and down her left thigh then back up again and doing the same thing to the other side. As Kara does that she licks up the juices that have flown down her legs and around her pussy, more than she has ever seen from Lena and she hasn't even started in on the source. Reaching the top of her circuit again, Kara kisses down one side and up the other slowly, teasing Lena mercilessly by not giving her what she wants. Slowly Kara’s kisses circle in closer and closer, until finally she sucks Lena’s clit hard into her mouth, causing her to scream out in pleasure.  
  
"AAAAHHHHH! YES, SUCK MY CLIT!!"  
  
Kara sucks Lena’s clit into her mouth harder, flicking over it with her tongue, the sensation of Lena’s ring moving up and down as she moves over her clit with her tongue heightening the pleasure. Lena moans loudly, hips bucking up into Kara’s face. The blonde slides her hand up to Lena’s pussy and rub up and down over her cunt hole. Slowly she pushes two fingers into brunette’s pussy and her hips buck up harder.  
  
"Yes, Please finger my pussy while you suck my clit, Daddy. That feels soooo good," Lena moans loudly, encouraging Kara on.  
  
Kara starts to fuck her pussy hard with her fingers, all the while still sucking hard on her clit. Gently she starts to nibble on it, causing jolts of concentrated pleasure to course through Lena. While doing this she slides a third finger in and fucks the brunette harder, nibbling ever harder as she does. At the same moment Kara starts to nibble on her clit as hard as Lena can stand, she slides a fourth finger into her cunt and fucks it as hard as she can.  
  
"Holy fuck!" Lena screams. "I'm gonna cum. Keep fucking me, Please make me cum Daddy!" Lena yells loudly, the combination of Kara sucking and nibbling her clit and the four fingers inside her pushing her over the edge. "I'm cuuuuummmmmming!!" Lena’s hips buck and thrust wildly and she tries and hang on for the ride. Her head thrashes wildly from side to side, flinging her pigtails. Her juices flow out of her, soaking her pussy and thighs even more and pooling onto Kara’s desk in a big puddle. Kara tries and drink down as much as she can, but it flows out over her chin and neck.  
  
"Your pussy is divine," Kara says to Lena as her climax fades. "That has to be the best tasting pussy I've ever eaten."  
  
"Mmmm thank you Kara, I mean Daddy," Lena slips, but she let it slide this time. "No one's ever eaten me like that, you're the best."  
  
"Good. Now slut, I want you to suck my cock," Kara commands as she leans back in her chair, grabbing Lena’s hand and pulling her up. She pulls Lena into her and presses her lips hard to her wife’s, kissing her passionately and sharing Lena’s exquisite juices with her. After the kiss is broken Lena kneels down in front of her and runs her hands up her legs. She slows as she nears her very hard dick, staring intently at the tent it is forming in Kara’s pants. Her fingers lightly grasp it while her other hand moves up and pulls the blonde’s shirt out from her pants. Undoing her belt, Lena’s move her head in closer and look down as she un-snap and unzip her daddy’s pants. She looks up at her wife and Kara smiles approvingly. Beaming with the knowledge that her daddy likes what she is doing, Lena hooks her fingers in the waistband of both her slacks and boxer-briefs and start to pull them down off her hips. Kara lifts her ass off the chair to help her wife get them off. Lena stares lustily as the base of her daddy’s cock comes into view. Slowly more and more of the shaft appears until suddenly it springs up from its confines and flops against Kara’s toned stomach.  
  
"Ooooh, Daddy, your cock is gorgeous," Lena says as she grasps it in her hand and licks her lips lustily.  
  
"Suck it, whore. Suck my dick."  
  
"I'd love to, Daddy," Lena says as she leans in and run her tongue over the tip, causing Kara to moan lightly and her cock to convulse. She licks around the head, concentrating on that sensitive spot just behind the bottom of Kara’s head that she has found. Teasingly Lena stops and licks down the shaft then back up, coating her daddy’s dick in a layer of her saliva. Going back down, she continues on to the blonde’s heavy nuts, sucking first one then the other into her mouth and running her tongue over them. Lena does this for a few moments, then lick back up her daddy’s shaft and swirl her tongue around the head again. Kara groans and thrust her hips up to try and get Lena to take more of her into her pretty mouth, but to no avail. Lena continues to tease Kara like that and the blonde take her head in her large hands and run her fingers through her black hair. Suddenly Lena engulfs Kara in her mouth, taking her entire dick deep into her throat causing the blonde to groan loudly.  
  
"Ahhhhh yes. That's it," Kara tells Lena.  
  
Lena doesn’t keep Kara in her throat for long though and after a few blissful seconds she pulls back to the head, leaving the tip in her mouth. Again, she teases Kara by just licking the head, but the added sensation of her lips forming a tight seal around the blonde’s dick as she sucks hard makes it that much sweeter. Finally, she pushes Kara back into her throat, pulling back and pushing in again so that the blonde is basically fucking her face. Kara holds onto Lena’s pigtails and thrust her hips up into her wife’s face. Lena loves to give head as evident by her moaning loudly while she sucks Kara. The blonde pulls her wife off of her and looks down at her.  
  
"Sit back on the desk," Kara tells her. Lena stands and jump back up onto the desk and spreads her legs wide. "You want me to fuck you, slut? You want Daddy to fuck her tight little cunt?" Kara asks.  
  
"Oh god yes, Daddy," Lena replies excitedly. "Fuck my pussy. Fuck me, treat me like a slut."  
  
"And why do you want me to do that, Lena?"  
  
"Because that's what I am, Daddy. I'm a dirty little slut and I want you to fuck me like it."  
  
"Whose dirty little slut are you?"  
  
"I'm your dirty little slut, yours and no one else's."  
  
Kara stands up in front of Lena, her cock pointing up toward the ceiling. She unbuttons her shirt, taking both of them off. Completely naked in front of her wife, Kara moves closer and grabs the Luthor’s legs, lifting them so that her fall back on the desk and her legs are spread wide and up in the air. Moving closer to Lena, Kara rubs her cockhead up and down along her pussy lips, teasing the brunette. Starting at the bottom, Kara rubs from just above her asshole up to her clit. Lena tries and gets Kara’s cock into her needy cunt by thrusting her hips up at the blonde while she is rubbing over her cunt hole, but every time Lena does it, Kara pulls back just enough to keep her out. After a few minutes Lena starts to moan whiningly, but Kara doesn't push into her.  
  
"Please, please put it in. I can't take it anymore daddy," Lena begs. Kara looks up at Lena’s face and watch it twist and contort in pleasurable agony, waiting for her daddy to drive her throbbing big dick deep into her soaking, swollen pussy. "God, I can't fucking wait...fuck me, FUCK ME NOW PLEASE!"  
  
Kara can no longer hold herself back and she gives into the sweet temptation of her wife’s pussy, thrusting in all the way in one hard stroke. Lena screams as Kara bottoms out inside of her, holding it there to savour the tight, wet sensation her wife’s cunt is giving her. Not sticking to any ceremony, Kara just begins to pound in and out of Lena mercilessly. She drives into the brunette as hard as she can, the force of her thrusts causing the desk to slide back a little.

"Fuck yes. Fuck me, Daddy," Lena screams. The brunette starts to catch up and her hips thrust up into Kara as the latter drives into her, causing the blonde to drive harder. Their skin slaps together loudly each time their hips thrust into each other. Lena’s pussy oozes juice, it flowing like a waterfall down her ass and thighs, pooling on Kara’s desk between her legs to eventually drip down the front of it onto the floor. The utter wetness produces loud squishing noises each time Kara pulls back. Every time their bodies meet some of the overflow on Lena’s thighs and mound fly out from between them.  
  
"Damn slut, your pussy is fuckin tight," Kara grunts out. "I love fucking this tight cunt of yours."  
  
"Yes, fuck my tight cunt, Daddy," Lena screams. "My pussy is yours. Use it, use my slut pussy however you want."  
  
Kara bends down and suck first one, then the other of Lena’s hard nipples into her mouth. She flicks them hard with her tongue, the piercings she once had still causing her nipples to be super sensitive. The brunette arches her back farther up, pushing her tits into Kara’s face while still slamming herself hard into the blonde’s thrusts from below. Kara nibbles hard on her wife’s nipples, sticking out so far and so hard that she can barely bite down on them.  
  
"Fuck, I love what you do to me Daddy," Lena says huskily between moans. "I love the way you suck my tits and fuck my cunt. Do it to me, give it to me hard. Oh shit I'm gonna cum, make me cuuuum!"  
  
"Cum for me my little slut, cum now," Kara commands.  
  
"Fuck, I'm cuuummmmminnng!!!" Lena screams. Her hips buck and spaz hard, driving into Kara and forcing her as deep into her tight cunt as the blonde can possibly go. Her pussy contracts hard around Kara’s shaft, squeezing and trying to draw her into her cunt while the reporter keeps fucking in and out hard.  
  
"Harder, cum harder for me," Kara tells her. As she says that, Kara feels her pussy contract even harder. "Cum harder whore." Lena moans louder, practically screaming as every time she says it, she cums harder and harder, her hips bucking faster and higher, her cunt spasming around the blonde’s thick cock tighter. Finally, Kara lets Lena come down and she slowly drop down and lay back on her desk. A pool of the brunette’s juices has formed not only on the desk, but has soaked into a large portion of the rug under it.  
  
"Holy shit that was amazing, you do the most wonderful things to my pussy," Lena says as she lays back recovering a bit.  
  
"I'm not done yet, stand up and turn around," Kara tells Lena.  
  
Slowly Lena sits up and slide off the desk, the puddle of juices sloshing under her ass. She turns around and stick her ass out at Kara and the blonde watches the juices drip down her legs, more pooling out of her soaked pussy every second.  
  
"I love your ass, Lena," Kara tells her wife.  
  
"Mmm thank you, Daddy," Lena replies and start to shake her ass at Kara.  
  
"It's perfect, not too big, but not small either, and so firm" Kara says and takes it in her hands. Gently she rubs and squeeze Lena’s ass, spreading her cheeks apart to get a good look at her pussy and anus at the same time. She lets go and watches it snaps back into place with little jiggle to it. "Now bend over and put your hands on my desk, slut." Stepping back a bit Lena does as Kara says, she bends way over at the waist and arching her back, sticking her ass out at Kara. The blonde leans back in her chair, lightly stroking her cock as she watches her wife bend over in front of her. Lena’s pussy is exposed and literally flowing with juice.

"Spread your legs wide open for me now." Kara watches Lena’s ass spread wide open as she spreads her legs so wide open the blonde thinks she is going to slip and fall. Her pussy is completely wide open now, and Kara can see the tight rosebud of her ass. The reporter leans forward and take her wife’s ass in both of her hands, squeezing and spreading it open further. "You like exposing yourself like this to me, don't you whore?"  
  
"Oh yes, I do Daddy," Lena replies, her hips grinding slightly as Kara plays with her ass. "I love being completely exposed for you and having you look at me."  
  
"And why is that?" Kara asks, knowing the answer but drawing it out of Lena, knowing what it does to both of them.  
  
"Because I'm your little exhibitionist slut, and I love it when you look at me like that."  
  
"Now tell me what it is that you want," Kara commands and slap her ass at the same time.  
  
"I want you to fuck me again," Lena replies with a moan. "Ram your big cock into me again, fuck me, fuck my hot wet cunt from behind. Please Daddy, fuck my slutty pussy and make me cum like only you can." Her hips buck back at Kara in a fucking motion to drive home her plea. The blonde stands up behind her wife and rubs the tip of her cock up and down her dripping pussy, from her clit up to her ass, and back down again.

"Please fuck me, slam that cock hard into my pussy, Daddy," Lena begs. Placing the head against her opening, Kara slides just the tip in and hold it there. Lena whimpers and push back to try and get her daddy inside of her cunt, but the blonde pulls back herself so as not to let her wife get what she wants just yet. "Please, FUCK ME NOW!!" With a grin on her face, Kara slams her cock into Lena’s drooling pussy as hard and deep as she can, eliciting a long loud moan from the CEO.  
  
"Is that what you wanted, my little slut?" Kara asks.  
  
"Fuck yes, I wanted that cock in me so bad, I couldn't stand it anymore."  
  
"Good," Kara says as Lena gives her ass a slap and start to thrust into her hard. Lena moans loudly and thrust her ass back into Kara as the blonde thrust her hips forward, again causing her to slam harder into the brunette’s pussy. Kara gives her wife’s ass another slap, drawing a harder moan from her and feeling her pussy contract tighter around her cock when she does. The blonde grabs her wife’s hips and pull her back even harder into her, their skin slapping hard together. Lena’s tits swing freely under Kara, the force of their fucking nearly causing them to hit her chin.  
  
"Fuck me, fuck me hard," Lena screams. She moans almost continuously as Kara saws in and out of her. The blonde can feel her wife’s juices flowing down her legs. Her pussy contracts tighter and tighter around Kara’s cock, telling her that she is getting closer and closer to her orgasm.  
  
"You wanna cum again, slut?" Kara asks as she reaches around and start to rub and tug on her clit.  
  
"God yes, I'm so close, make me cum Daddy," Lena pleads.  
  
"What are you waiting for then?"  
  
"For you to tell me I can cum."  
  
"Why are you waiting for me?"  
  
"Because you're my Daddy, and I wanna be a good Slave."  
  
"Cum for me now then, Slave," Kara commands as she slaps Lena’s ass hard and pull hard on her clit right simultaneously.  
  
"Yes Daddy." Lena lurches up and convulses as her orgasm starts and Kara can feel her wife’s pussy closing tightly around her dick. "Aaaahhhh fuck, I'm cumming," The CEO yells and moans harder and louder than before. Kara keeps thrusting into Lena and tugging on her clit, each pull making her cum harder and harder.

“Daddy please fill my cunt” Lena pleads as her orgasm rakes over her body.

“Fuck, here it comes. Gonna fill that slutty cunt of yours!” Kara grunts as she releases her load inside Lena’s tight pussy. The brunette’s pussy clenches around her dick, milking every single drop greedily.

“Oh yes! So good! Your cum feels so good daddy” Lena whimpers as she feels her wife’s hot cum filling her cunt, painting her inner walls.

As Lena peaks and start to gradually come down, Kara pulls out slowly and bends down so her face is level with Lena’s pussy and watches as their _combined juices_ pour out and down her wife’s legs.

"God you do the best things to my pussy," Lena says with a big grin on her face as Kara leans over the desk. "No one has ever fucked me like you do."  
  
"Good, that's how it should be," Kara replies, leaning back. "Now tell me slut, have you ever been fucked in the ass?" The blonde knows her wife is an anal virgin but she wants to try something new. First, she wants to make sure if Lena wants it or not.  
  
"N-n-no, I haven't," Lena replies hesitantly.  
  
"Good, I get to be the one to take her anal cherry. Do you want to have your ass fucked?"  
  
"hmm daddy."  
  
"Answer me properly, slut," Kara says as she slaps her wife’s ass hard.  
  
"Ohhh. Yes, I want to have my ass fucked. I want you to fuck my ass, Daddy."

“Are you sure, my little whore?” Kara asks one more time.

“Yes daddy. Please I want it. I want your big dick deep inside my virgin ass. Please fuck my ass. I want it so badly.” Lena begged.  
  
"That's the answer I was looking for. Good slave." At this Lena smiles and shake her ass at Kara. The blonde slaps her ass one more time and stand up behind her. She spreads her wife’s ass apart and look down at the tight bud. "

You're so wet, I don't think we're even going to need lube." Lena turns and grin wide at Kara, pushing her ass back into her daddy as she rubs her shaft between her cheeks. Kara slides her cock into Lena’s cum filled pussy a few times and rub it back up between her cheeks to get more of her juices there. Once Lena’s ass is completely soaked Kara pushes her dick against her asshole, applying a steady pressure. Lena groans with a little bit of pain as Kara’s head slowly pushes past the ring of her ass.

"Relax, babygirl, it'll be much easier if you relax."  
  
"It's hard, I've never done this before," Lena replies with a hint of pain in her voice, but also some excitement.  
  
"I know, just try and relax and let it happen. Rub your clit if you need to."  
  
Kara keeps up the pressure and Lena reaches down with one hand and start to rub her clit and tug on her ring a little. Kara can feel her wife’s ass start to loosen up a little bit, making it easier for her to slide in. Suddenly the blonde’s cock-head slides completely in and she hears Lena moan loudly at the sensation, a little bit of pain mixing with a little pleasure. She holds still inside Lena for a few moments to allow her to adjust to the intrusion some, then slide in and out just a little bit. "How's that feel?" Kara asks.  
  
"Good," Lena replies. "A little weird, but I like it, daddy."  
  
"Good, and the weirdness will disappear in a few moments," Kara tells Lena as she starts to push in a little deeper with each stroke. Lena moans louder with each push, the pain melting away into a very pleasurable sensation. Slowly the blonde pushes her way as deep into her wife’s ass as she can, all ten inches disappearing into Lena and Kara’s nuts resting against the brunette’s pussy.  
  
"Oh God I feel so full," The CEO moans. "I never thought having something in my ass could feel like this. I love it Daddy."  
  
"That's what I was hoping for, slut. Your ass is super tight, it feels great." Lena beam at Kara and she pulls out slowly so that just the head is left in and leave it there for a moment, feeling her wife’s ass squeeze her head. After holding there for a moment teasing Lena and herself, Kara pushes back all the way into the brunette. Lena moans as Kara pushes in. She grabs her wife’s hips and repeat the motion without holding on the backstroke. Slowly the reporter builds up speed, starting as slow as possible and working up faster and faster. Soon Kara is pounding into Lena’s ass as hard as she can, the force of her pulling back on her hips as she pushes in and Lena bucking back into Kara causing the blonde drive into her wife harder and deeper.  
  
"Fuck me Daddy," Lena screams. "Fuck my ass, I love your cock deep in my ass." Lena moans and scream loudly, the immense pleasure from having Kara in her ass combined with her still rubbing and tugging on her clit pushing her to the brink of another huge orgasm. Teetering on the brink, Lena yells "Fuck me, Daddy, fuck my ass hard and make me cum!"  
  
"You wanna cum again, do you?"  
  
"Yes, please let me cum. I want to cum so bad, I'm so close."  
  
Kara pounds into Lena for a few more minutes, drawing her closer and closer to her orgasm but not letting her go over. She can hear Lena’s moans and feel her thrusts building in intensity with every passing moment, just waiting for the blonde to let her go. When Kara feels Lena as close as she can get without actually cumming, she finally lets the brunette. "Cum for me now, whore. Make your ass clench around my dick, fucking cum now, slave."  
  
"YES DADDY! AAAAAHHHHH I'M CUMMMMMMMMMMING!!!!" Suddenly Lena’s ass clenches so hard around Kara’s cock that her motion slows to a near crawl and she has to put even more force behind each thrust just to get into the brunette.  
  
"Harder! Harder! Cum harder you little slut!" Kara commands as her orgasm hits and builds in strength. With ever command Kara can feel Lena’s ass clench harder and longer. The brunette cums for nearly two minutes like this, the sensations causing Kara lose control and pushing her over the edge herself. She holds back as long as she can and when she cannot hold any longer, she cums deep inside Lena’s ass with a scream of "I'M CUMMING, LENA!" Thick hot spurts of cum splash hard into Lena’s tight hole. Kara continues to fill Lena’s ass to brim until its overflowing in cum.

“Yes daddy, fill my ass” Lena moans brokenly.

But Kara didn’t stop there, she pulls her cock and paints Lena’s upturned ass. Five, six and seven more ropes completely cover Lena’s ass, even dripping down her thighs just from the sheer number of spurts and the volume of each rope. Every time a new shot hits Lena’s ass, the filthy brunette moans and cum harder. Her pussy is so wet that her juices are practically forming a waterfall down her legs, the desk and now the carpet at her feet soaked through.  
  
"Holy shit, that was incredible," Lena says breathlessly as she stands on shaky legs and try to recover while wiping some of Kara’s cum off her ass and licking it off her fingers. "I don't think I've ever cum like that, and you taste wonderful. And my ass feels so good full of your cum."  
  
Kara collapses into her chair and says "No one has ever made me feel the way you do, baby." She grasps Lena’s hand, pulling her into her lap and kissing the brunette lovingly. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Kara."  
  


They both get up and go upstairs. Exhausted as it is nearly eight pm, they both take a shower and get cleaned up getting ready for bed. They climb into bed together at about nine, and wrapped in each other's arms they quickly fall deeply asleep for the rest of the night.


End file.
